


Summer Storm

by thedeliverygod



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Manga Spoilers, like shortly before graduation or so, takes place towards the end of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeliverygod/pseuds/thedeliverygod
Summary: Her eyes still clenched shut, she heard Kyo ask, “Are you scared of thunderstorms?”“Scared? N-no, of course not.” Tohru cracked an eye open and responded shakily, “I just don’t like them.”
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy I finally managed to write something other than a drabble for Fruits Basket. Keeping that in mind, be gentle on me lmao.

Tohru dropped the large laundry basket to the floor, falling to her knees and breathing heavily, “Just made it…”

“Wow, good timing.” Kyo commented from his doorway, “I was about to go see if you needed help after I heard the rain start.”

She shook her head, “I saw it getting dark right after I started taking things down so I hurried as much as I could. But you know, I wouldn’t mind some help putting it away. I _may_ have over done it a little.” She finished breathlessly.

As she gave a sheepish laugh, he sighed and tapped his knuckle against her head, “Of course you did.” He continued to move his hand downward and stretched it out toward her, “C’mon, go sit on your bed for a minute.”

“It’s not that bad, Kyo-kun! I—” She started to get up on her own but he quickly gave her a disapproving look.

“Tohru.”

“Okay…” She gave in, taking his hand and letting him lead her into her bedroom.

After he sat her down, he disappeared back into the hallway for a moment before coming back with the laundry. “You get light headed when you push yourself too much. This way you won’t fall.” Kyo commented as he sat beside her, starting to sort through the basket.

Tohru’s lips parted in surprise before she smiled widely and reached over to squeeze his hand, “Thank you.”

He smiled as well but said nothing, focusing on the task at hand.

As she folded some of her own clothes, she asked, “Are you still going to the dojo to practice with Shishou-san today?”

He looked at her curiously, “I planned on it, yeah. Why?”

“It’s just—” She hesitated, flustered, “I know the rain still bothers you, but also the storms this afternoon are supposed to get fairly intense, so I was just wondering…”

“I mean, if you’re worried, I can stay.” Kyo put his arms behind him and leaned back, “Missing a day isn’t a big deal.”

“But you enjoy sparring so much and also I know how much you and Shishou-san both enjoy spending time with each other and—” A loud crash of thunder interrupted her and she nearly jumped out of her skin, “ _Eep!_ ”

Her eyes still clenched shut, she heard him ask, “Are you scared of thunderstorms?”

“Scared? N-no, of course not.” She cracked an eye open and responded shakily, “I just don’t like them.”

Kyo laughed loudly, “Yeah, okay. Well, whatever the case… I’ll call Shishou and let him know I’m staying home today.”

Tohru leaned forward, urging, “You really don’t have to!”

“If it’s something you managed to hide from all of us when we’ve lived together for this long, I consider it bad enough.” He stood up and started making his way for the stairs.

“It’s just because it’s silly and I didn’t want to both any of you!” There was another crash of thunder and she hurried to catch up with Kyo, “And there’s not even any particular reason as to why I’m scared of them.”

He glanced behind him, answering, “You don’t have to have a reason to be scared.”

Tohru stopped and sat down on the step she was on, peering down at the phone as he made his way to it. Smiling, she spoke softly, “Thank you, Kyo-kun.”

He smiled as well, but turned away as he started dialing the number. “Hey Kunimitsu, it’s Kyo. Can you put Shishou on the phone?” He put his hand on his hip as he waited in silence, speaking loudly once his master had finally answered. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just wanted to let you know I’m not coming over this afternoon for practice.”

Tohru noticed he grumbled sheepishly at whatever the response was, “I’m just not at my best because of the rain and then I guess Tohru’s pretty worried about the severe storms and she’s home alone, so…” Kyo gripped at his hair as if he wanted to pull some out and answered, “Yes, Shishou, we will. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She leaned forward to look down again, asking, “That bad, huh?”

Kyo rolled his eyes and shook his head, “It’s fine. He was just being obnoxious.” Just as he was about to head back upstairs, the phone rang and he growled, “What now!?”

“Shigure-san, maybe?” She shrugged, squeezing her legs together and wrapping her arms around herself as another round of thunder rolled in.

“Hello?” Kyo picked up the phone, annoyance clear in his tone, “Oh, it’s you.” He only listened for a minute or so before he said, “Alright, got it.” With that, he hung up.

As he offered his hand to her on the stairs, she asked quietly, “Um, was that Yuki-kun?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Said he’s going out to eat with student council people so not to worry about him for dinner.”

“Oh my gosh, dinner.” She whirled around and nearly slipped down the steps in the process.

“Not right now.” He spun her around and kept his hands at her shoulders as he pushed her forward, “Or at all. I’ll pick something up later. Again, would you stop pushing yourself?”

“Sorry.” She mumbled in a whine as he led her back to her bedroom.

“Don’t apologize.” He sighed, sitting next to her and taking her hand in his, “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Tohru smiled and squeezed his hand in return, “I guess I am a little jumpy right now.”

“More than a little.” He corrected, “You would have fallen down the stairs if I hadn’t caught you.”

She waved him off, “That was just my usual clumsiness, no big— _WAH_!” She ducked into Kyo’s lap as more thunder rang out, her elbow ramming into his ribcage with her sudden movement.

Coughing, he sputtered, “Tohru, what the hell.”

She sat up and brought both of her hands to her mouth, “Kyo-kun! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

“What was that about your usual clumsiness?” He winced as he gently touched his side, “I think this may be one of the only times I wish I would have turned into a cat, so I would have missed your elbow.”

She rose upward and held out her hand apologetically, unsure of what to do, “I’m so sorry!”

Kyo laughed, a soft smile taking over his face, “I’m just joking.” He reached forward to scoop her into his arms, pulling her against him, “Being able to hold you like this is well worth the accidental injuries.”

“Kyo-kun…” She settled into his arms and rested her head in the crook of his neck. As more thunder roared outside her window, she jolted against him and grabbed a fist full of his shirt..

“It’s okay. You’re safe with me.” He rubbed slow circles against her back.

Tohru nodded wordlessly, sinking back into him and loosening her grip as her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

“I’m home!” Yuki announced as he slipped off his shoes, peering into the dark house. “Did the power go out?” He wondered to himself as he took a few steps into the hallway, trying out a light switch. The light coming on with no issue, he squinted in confusion.

“Honda-san?” He started for the stairs, hearing a strange hissing sound as he made his way up. “Hello?” He questioned loudly.

“In here. But shut up, rat!” He heard a hushed whisper from the direction of Tohru’s bedroom and immediately flushed.

Glaring, he marched towards the doorway, “What are you—”

Tohru was fast asleep, her middle sprawled out across Kyo’s lap with his legs bent at awkward angles and his face almost in a wince.

“Oh.” Yuki’s shoulders dropped in relief, though he was tempted to laugh out loud at Kyo’s misfortune.

“I don’t want to wake her up, but both of my legs are asleep.” He tried to shift, but his efforts were in vain.

Yuki shook his head and crossed his arms, “Do I even wanna know what you were doing before that got you into this situation?”

Kyo snapped back, his hand in a fist and his face red, “We—Look, she was scared of the thunderstorm. Save your dirty thoughts for your own girlfriend.”

Yuki gaped in response for a second before brushing off his comment and changing the subject, “Honda-san is scared of thunderstorms?”

“Apparently.” Kyo looked down at her sleeping form, “She just never wanted to bother us with it.”

He leaned against the doorframe and ran a hand through his hair, sighing, “Sounds like her, alright.” Taking a step back out of the doorway, he rubbed his arm, “Well, I’m glad she’s okay. I’m going to bed, so good luck regaining use of your legs.”

He disappeared into the hallway as Kyo called out, “Wait! You’re really going to leave me like this!? You really are the worst!”


End file.
